


Chess

by OtterMcKilbourne (p_3a)



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_3a/pseuds/OtterMcKilbourne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Father-son bonding between the Stormwind royal family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chess

"What’s it like, then?" Varian moved a pawn on the chessboard.

Anduin frowned at the board, then at his father. “What do you mean?”

Varian shifted in the chair, always awkwardly self-conscious of how large he was whenever he was using Anduin’s furniture. It was well-made, of course, and always held his weight, but it was still built for a slight 16-year-old and not the beast of a man that Varian had grown into. “When you go into the Cathedral or anything. Is it different than before you had your training?”

"No, but… I’ve always felt a connection to the Light, even when I was little." Anduin finally made his move. It was the most moving he was going to be doing today at all, he suspected. His leg was still in agony even sat in his bed like this, but his father’s attention was at least giving him something else to focus on too. "It’s like coming home, like… walking out into the sunlight after a bad storm, or sitting by the fireplace after you’ve been trudging through a swamp and having someone bring you a blanket. I figured everyone felt like that when they entered the Cathedral, though…"

Varian rubbed his chin, then made another move. “I don’t,” he said, a little flatter than he meant to.  
"No?" Anduin sounded almost sympathetic.  
"No." Varian grimaced, then glanced down. "But I felt like that with your mother. And with you."


End file.
